The Princess Of Cheaters
by Twilighter-itGirl
Summary: I Don’t LOVE William I Don’t WANT William I Don’t NEED William I Don’t ADORE William


"The Stupid Kingdom of Normal Vile"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"ONCE upon a time there lived a princess name Alexandra and she had a Normal life when she turned 15 she got married to Prince Willy¹ and had 3 fat children; then she grew old and died. THE END."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Janelle Put her hands on her head and closed her eyes "Alexandra, Please this report was suppose to be 5 paragraphs long, not 2 sentences as well your story was dull and very uninteresting"

ME: "Mrs. Janelle this was a writing of choice"

MRS: "F MINUS and CALL HOME! Any comments on Alexandra 'Fairy Tale'?"

Katie Lee²: "LAME LIKE HER" This made everyone laugh

MRS: "Miss. Lee! CALL HOME TOO!"

Katie: "You said comments!

**{WELCOME TO MY WORLD! }{Population Me and you}**

The damn reason I wrote that dumb story is because I forgot to on the weekend and had to write it on the bus. And Tyler³ was looking at me write it and I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about me. Ughh..

T: what cha doing missy?

Me: Nothing

T: don't look like nothing to me.

Me: it's a …..

T: A love letter I see?

Me: no

T: Let me see

Me :Err…I rather not

T: (he snatches the paper away) Err…Prince Willy?

Me: like I said it nothing

T: (gives the paper back and sits back in his seat)

**WHAT I WAS THINKING: .SCRWED **

LATER THAT SAME DAY-IN MY ROOM-ON THE COMPUTER

IM CHAT

TY&Alex¹¹: Hey

Alexia_3rrr¹²: Hey

TY&Alex: Whats Up?

Alexia_3rrr: nice name

TY&Alex: I noe right

TY&Alex: hey can I tell ya something?

Alexia_3rrr: Ya ur going to anyways

TY&Alex: I Want You To break up with Will

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**1**:Ahh my lover William. AKA My Boyfriend.

2:SLUT! 3:The guy im cheating with its bad going out with him be hide my boyfriends back, but have him see that I didn't do my hw. OMG! **11**:This Is Tyler 12: Me

TY&Alex: Please

Alexia_3rrr: Y were perfectly happy like this

TY&Alex: Uhhh…no were not I hate sharing you with Prince Willy

Alexia_3rrr: Well I never thought of that…I guess

TY&Alex: guess what?

Alexia_3rrr: I don't know

Alexia_3rrr: ummm I'll IM u later. KK

TY&Alex: is Willy IMing You? See this is exactly what Im talking 'bout

Auto response from Alexia_3rrr: "If u wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends, make it last 4ever cuz friendship never ends…"¹

**TY&Alex Has Logged Off**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM CHAT

WILLIAM: Hey

Alexia_3rrr: Hi

WILLIAM: What R u Doing?

Alexia_3rrr: NM

WILLIAM: Cool

Alexia_3rrr:what about you?

WILLIAM: Looking 4 info on the world wide web

Alexia_3rrr: oh okay…

WILLIAM: I heard 'bout your story

Alexia_3rrr: Damn It

WILLIAM: Prince Willy?

Alexia_3rrr: like I said DAMN IT

WILLIAM: lol it was funny

Alexia_3rrr: who told you

WILLIAM: Katie

Alexia_3rrr: 0h

WILLIAM: Yah it was pretty funny the way she said it

WILLIAM: She was like Alexandra wrote a story and it was so to die 4 she made Mrs. Janelle almost cry !

Alexia_3rrr: yah lol,, not really

WILLIAM: So what r u doing on Friday?

Alexia_3rrr: grounded yup

WILLIAM: 0h

Alexia_3rrr:K

WILLIAM: K

Alexia_3rrr: thanks Mrs. J

WILLIAM: What she called ur parents or something

Alexia_3rrr: Yah she called my parents

WILLIAM:0h well I g2g

Alexia_3rrr: kk

WILLIAM: ill miss you on Fri. ill think of you all night , but noe I cnt have you

Alexia_3rrr: keep dreaming

WILLIAM: No Really its true last night I dreamed about you. & the prince Willy thing, and the 3 fat babies.

Alexia_3rrr: I made the story up today

WIILIAM: I still can dream

Alexia_3rrr: Don't dream my dreams

WILLIAM: Fine Whatever g2g BYE!LOVE YA!

Ughhh this is why he just too loveable to break up with.

William my love

William the most hottest guy in school

William head over heads for me

William the most popular kid ever

William the guy people will die for

William the guy I just don't love anymore

William

William

William

William

Willy

Willy

Willy

Will

Will

I Don't LOVE William

I Don't WANT William

I Don't NEED William

I Don't ADORE William

**{press delete now}**

TUESDAY

CLASS: HEALTH

SEX,THIS-DRUGS,THAT-HEATHY FOODS,THE OTHER

MS. FYETT

TEACHED HEALTH 2, ROOM 142

"SEX IS BAD" She said flipping threw the pictures of sexually transmitted diseases

"Now this is a penis with aids" I'm not even going to explain that hotdog looks, because its not so hot with aids on it.

Some guys (and girls) "ewwwed" at the picture the other quarter rub their dicks or vaginas(&/or Boobs) , the other third quart said and did nothing. I was one of those people; unlike me Katie Lee "ewwwed" when she saw that I did the unpopular thing she peered over my ear and whispered "Whore, you know you'll take that even with aids on it" then silently she moaned into my ear. I rolled my eyes now she's a whore.

CLASS: ART

I LOVE ART

TEACHED ART, ROOM 176

"DON'T MAKE YOUR OUTLINE TOO BIG" Mr. Osborn told all his students handing them all coal pencils. I looked at the new kid in the chair in front of me, his hair was black as black could be his eyes were green and he had 3 tattoos I could see. 1 of them was a big X in the vain in between his hand and wrist, the other one was an black barded wire to his neck that went down to some where and the 3rd tattoo was a tattoo shaped like stitches running from the top of his pinky down to his elbow. And he had piercing

On his eyebrow , on his lip(two), and on his ears.

HOT

HOT

HOT

HOT

HOT

" Okay people draw the person or thing that inspires you to draw" Mr. Osborn

The 1st thing that came to my mind was my mom like me my mom was an artist only she was famous and me well I'm on the road there(I think). So I started to draw my mom her light blue eyes, brown hair and soft voice made me draw her more. Her out line was thin and soft, her eyes were dark and light, her hands were rough and dirty, this was my mom. Time was up and we were suppost to let the person in front of us evaluation it. I handed it to the new kid; His name was Valdamere and he was HOT.

I let Vald look at it for a a second and said :

"The outline is too dark and you need to shade in"

He handed it back and gave me his.

The person in the drawing was a man his eyes were weary and his face was well to small and I knew this was wrong and I cried not because it was messed up, but because this man was my dad.

-When the world can't leave you alone-

My tears fell onto the desk I wisperd "You had the wrong model and he looks disheartened" I handed him the drawing.

I never really told anyone about my family because my family is messed up.

You see my mom and my birth dad( the guy Vald drew) got togher in art collage then my mom became pregenet and my mom & dad moved to pennslyvania ( here ,oh and got married). So my mom was pergenet couldn't go to work and my dad was a bad artist then so there was no money. My mom needed money for stuff and became all mad when my dad wasn't putting food on the table. So she got a divorce and then 3 years later I've been born and im 3 years and my mom gets re-married to a French solider she met at one of her art shows (she was way famos by this point). She happy unlike her my dad that had moved back to England where he was born and became more famous than my mom, but he wasn't happy. He was what the doctors say "depressed" because he lost his family and sudiced his-self. Sad Yes, Happy No.

"hey are you crying? Its just a drawing okay?" He said

The bell rung I leaped out of the chair and made a run for it.

Don't cry Alexia you're a big girl now


End file.
